The Darkness Within
by andypotter1
Summary: All Tasmin Riddle has ever known is the cold darkness of the orphanage she lives in, and the fear she has at her disposal. what will happen when she gets her letter to Hogwarts and starts hearing her father's voice inside her head, the infamous Lord Voldermort
1. Prologue

Tasmin Riddle: Prologue

Lord Voldermort paced the dark marble of Malfoy Manor, he stopped when a death eater dressed in medic's robes opened the door and with a low bow informed his master that the child had been born. Not even acknowledging the man Voldermort swept past him into the cold and dark room where Bellatrix lay shivering. He walked up to her bed to see a bundle wrapped in her arms.

"well, what is it" he asked impatiently, seeking information of his future heir.

"a girl" replied Bella swiftly, almost at a whisper, after going through intense pain to get her beloved master's baby out of her she was weak and tired, wanting nothing more than to get some rest and not take care of the damned infant in her arms.

The Dark Lord nodded before he beckoned for one of his Death Eaters to come and take away the child. Lucious Malfoy swept into the room, bowing to his master, before grabbing the baby so that he could take it to Nacrissa who was taking care of Draco at the moment as well. Before he left however he turned to look at Lord Voldermort, pondering whether he should ask the question. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he spoke in his cold and calculating tone "mu Lord, if I may ask, what is to be the child's name" he asked motioning towards the baby in his arms.

Lord Voldermort turned to him for the briefest of seconds before saying "her name shall be Tasmin Riddle, my future heir, the last heir of Slytherin"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yay new story! I love voldermort's daughter stories so I decided.. what the heck I'll write one. Sooo.. tell me what you think soon XD… there's more to come.. mwahahahahah.. in know I'm weird XD**

**-Andy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tasmin you come down this instant young lady!" echoed the voice of the matron, , through the thin walls of the orphanage. A young girl around ten years old, about to turn eleven, smirked from the corner of the room where she was currently locked in. According to Mrs. Thomas she was here to think about what she had done this morning. And oh how she was thinking about it.

A cold and calculated laughter echoed through the thin walls, making the girls who heard it shiver involuntarily. Walking to the door Tasmin yelled out "you seem to have forgotten I am currently locked in" in the room below Mrs. Thomas sighed and went to unlock the door for the young girl to step through and go to her office.

Once seated in one of the oversized chairs gave Tasmin her most withering glare, making Tasmin smirk the slightest bit.

"have you thought about your actions?" asked , looking disapprovingly at the girl.

"quite so" she replied with a sickenly sweet smile "it seems it is good for you to recall a good laugh now and then"

"a good laugh!" yelled the matron suddenly standing from her chair, not intimidating the child in the slightest. "you set one of the girl's skirt on fire"

"ah yes, one of my best pranks, don't you think so matron?"

glared at the girl before sighing and rubbing her temple. "what am I going to do with you Tamsin? Has it ever occurred to you that this behavior will keep you from being adopted?"

"has it ever occurred to _you_ my dear matron that I don't want to be adopted."

"you do know he's not coming back Tasmin"

The girl's devil may care exterior cracked for the slightest bit and her eyes flashed red before she recovered her composure and plastered on a grin. "but you see, that is where your wrong" Tasmin stood up without being dismissed and heading to her quarters.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tasmin let her anger out by tormenting the girls at the public school the orphanage had sent her to. So far she had gotten into four fights, gotten six detentions, and been sent to the principal's office eight times that week.

Tasmin walked to lunch with her eyes ahead, never looking at any of the other students, that is until Riley Henshword decided to try and make Tasmin fear her like she did the others. Being the school bully Riley always had her way with everybody, that is everybody except Tasmin. "hey freak! Whens your daddy gonna come pick you up?!" came Riley's yell from the other side of the hall making Tasmin stop in her tracks, turning around with an evil smirk on her face. Riley's friends tried to get her to stop taunting Tasmin, they knew what happened when she had that smirk on her face. Crossing the distance between them she stopped a few feet from Riley she whispered "care to say that again" her voice carrying all the way to the end of the hallway. Riley stood her ground and loudly said "gee Tasmin, its pretty obvious why your father dropped you off at that dumpster of an orphanage. You're a freak! That's why!" as those words left her mouth she knew she had crossed a line, but there was no way she was going to lose this fight to the school freak.

Tasmin's smile grew even bigger on her face and her eyes turned red. Riley's eyes widened as she felt a force slam her into the lockers her breath knocking out of her. Before she could regain her breath however she felt a pressure on her throat. The pressure tightened, and when she was about to pass out it stopped. Riley slumped to the ground and looked up to Tasmin's smiling face. "see you at lunch Riley" she whispered before walking away amongst the crowd of whispers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well that took less time than I thought. :) please tell me what you think in the comments… And thank you so much for reading this story XD**

**-Andy **


End file.
